Off Guard
by MaidenOfTheWorld
Summary: While doing research in the BatCave, Diana comes across a very interesting file... [[WonderBat]] Oneshot! (DCEU)


She might as well move into the BatCave, as Barry called it, given how much time she spent there as of late. Despite the copious amount of steeped tea and the unlimited access to the information she needed, Diana felt herself grow more and more frustrated with her lack of success as the nights dragged on. It was true that there was no guarantee that she could find a Green Lantern on Earth, but the legend of the Mother Boxes had made her curious to know if the Justice League had any other intergalactic allies they could potentially rely on.

After all, if anyone could provide her with a semblance of information, it was none other than the greatest detective Bruce Wayne.

Diana reclined in her chair as she paused her search momentarily. She massaged her temples while looking around the Batman's base of operation. It was sleek, professional but evidently guarded, and oh so quiet when Bruce was away. His superhero hours allowed her the entire evening to do what she wanted and she was most definitely honoured to be shown such privilege.

If only she could make proper use of the resources before her and find their possible seventh member to their Justice League.

"What am I looking for?" She grumbled to herself. Code words that suited the Green Lantern Corps. rendered no results, and the fact that anyone of any race could be bestowed with the power of the ring, it was nearly impossible to not feel as if she was searching for a emerald needle in a universal haystack.

The Oracle system chimes at her when her Hope felt depleted, as if the computer itself was urging her to try despite the disappointment. Bruce's schematics for one of his many projects were being downloaded automatically just as Diana had leaned forward once more to begin her search anew. Fingers at the ready, she decided to review the information she had collected from the case of Alan Scott, located in a document she had compiled from the week before.

It felt as if it was worth a shot to review something old in the hopes of discovering something new, so she dragged the mouse over to the start menu and opened the documents folder.

Just as she was about to scroll down to her file, a window popped up to notify her that whatever had been downloading was now finished its transfer and ready to view.

Princess_DULAB_

The file name confused Diana to the point of furrowing her brow. Ever since computers became mainstream technology, however, she had learned rather quickly that many people had unique methods of naming their projects.

Still...was it wrong for her to be so curious, to know who Bruce's 'princess' was?

"Well?"

Her heart was immediately startled by the sudden introduction of another voice in the BatCave, but the nervousness didn't have the chance to transfer onto her face. She spun her chair a bit too quickly and faced the man she had bravely considered spying on.

"Well, what?"

"Any luck finding our 'Lantern' tonight?" Bruce inquired while approaching her, still fully dressed in his Batman attire. Cowl on, cape flowing, it felt as if he was prepared to interrogate her, according to her slightly guilty mind.

Crossing both her legs and arms, Diana huffed rather roughly. "Not yet, no. I was hoping to look into Alan Scott again, but I can always return tomorrow if you need to work."

His answer was to stand beside her at the desk, gloved hand resting on its edge.

Unsurprised, Diana rotated her chair back around so that she could close everything related to her investigation and create room on the desktop for his. At least, she intended to end the night so simply, until she realized that Bruce was fixated on something in the computer screen.

She had moved her mouse onto the notification for that curious file accidentally, and the action had kept it from fading away.

Their eyes were locked on the odd name he had chosen for his PDF, she could sense it. Neither of them were willing to speak, nor were they willing to move at first. The tension only made her wonder more about the contents, what could lead Bruce to such a nervous state.

He was less anxious when punched him a few weeks ago, than he was staring at the computer with her.

"I know you're trying to do some detective work," grumbled Bruce from beneath his Batman guise, "but I assumed I wouldn't be one of your targets."

Indignation nearly overtook her. "I didn't look at anything that wasn't my own research." She promised with a fiery look behind her eyes, despite her cool and even voice.

Bruce's tone softened when he saw the emotion behind her eyes. So aware was he, that he removed his cowl before he responded. "I can see that. I can also see that you—"

"It popped up and I was curious about the name, nothing more. I promise."

Diana watched Bruce's lips slip into a flat line. It was almost enough to make her laugh aloud and spoil the sullen mood of their conversation.

He exhaled heavily through his nose. It was difficult to tell if he was going to explain himself or if he was ready to say good night. Diana was more than prepared to take a day off from her trips to Gotham for a day or two if she truly had gotten under his skin...

Until Bruce took it upon himself to move the mouse just a tad to the left and click upon the 'Open' button on the open window.

In the blink of an eye, a superhero suit appeared on screen.

Black, feminine, and cape-wearing, an obviously bat-styled costume was sketched out for her to see. There was a utility belt that had thin line drawn off of it that indicated what would be in each pouch, showing an attention to detail that required sincere thought. Why, there was even a silver-coloured rope hanging from the hip of the woman, like her lasso—

Diana turned her head to face Bruce though her eyes took a moment longer to leave the image. "A bat suit..."

Firm and quick, Bruce explained, "It's merely something I designed as a...past time."

"Like a hobby."

"Exactly."

"You made me a bat-themed costume in what little free time you have." It wasn't accusatory, it wasn't flattery, it was merely a statement of her understanding of what Bruce had explained to her.

A pause between them could not go unnoticed.

To regain some of the conversational high ground, he reminded her bluntly. "I offered to do this for you before. I was merely trying to follow through on my word."

Before she could question him, he shot a leather-clad finger forward and pointed to each letter of the mysterious acronym in order to explain it, "Dress up like a bat."

"And you won't even sue." Her realization and understanding shined through in her voice; quoting his follow up line to his offer helped her to fully recall the conversation in which his offer first appeared.

Bruce didn't feel quite as blissful about his nostalgia. "I didn't... That was supposed to be—"

"Don't worry, Bruce. I've begun to understand how you perceive humour." By teasing him about his obvious nerves, Diana showcased her own brand of comedy as well.

Again, she was met with a flattened expression.

She decided to show mercy to him then - just as she had when she pulled her lone punch that day, resulting in the very conversation that spawned "Princess_DULAB_ ". Instead of prodding him about something that bothered him, she decided to question him about another matter.

"There is something I don't quite understand, Bruce." While he cocked a brow, she raised a pointed finger towards the very first word of the file: Princess.

Bruce looked slightly less stoic than usual as surprised filtered through the dark brown color of his eyes. He did not miss a beat this time as he easily said, "Because you're the princess of the Amazons. A code name for the document that is only recognizable to anyone who knows you, or our conversation that night."

In was in that moment that Diana felt genuinely stunned by the dark knight himself. It seemed like just a word to some, but Bruce used her title from her life as an Amazon to brand her in his file.

Something so small, but it warmed her heart ever so gently.

"Weren't you?" Due to her silence, Bruce felt the overwhelming urge to seek clarification.

"Yes," she replied with softeners glee as she rose from her seat at the desk. "I've been Wonder Woman for longer than I've been a princess, though."

"Which makes it an even better code name." Claimed the Batman, the greatest detective, meaning she had no chance to argue with him.

She stood face to face with him and held her pose, as she wasn't quite ready to leave just yet. There was something happening between them - odd but endearing - that somehow made her much more enthusiastic to return to the BatCave tomorrow night.

"So it's mandatory for all crime fighters in Gotham to wear tight leather suits?"

"It...is in this family." Admitted a subtly bashful Bruce.

Diana willfully smiled after studying his cheeks to see if she could spot a blush. "Well if I must leave my shield and sword at home - should I ever become this Princess Bat - I hope you'll include my bracelets somehow."

The rough superhero name she gave herself stole away his embarrassment and earned her a signature side smirk. "I'll get right on that." Bruce said ominously before finally taking his seat at the computer. Without another word, he dove into the work she had distracted him from...perhaps so he could work towards giving himself even more free time for his coded side projects.

Diana took no offence to his desertion of their conversation. No, she was much too amused by all that she had learned tonight. Though it was all about Bruce and nothing about her own personal mission, it was absolutely motivating to have the awareness that she was not only welcome in his cave, but in his city too.

How chivalrous of the dark knight to gift such a gift to a princess.

* * *

Whew! Promised this story to you amazing people and heeere it is! I watched the JL cartoon while writing so it was good for motivation...but a tad distracting. Of course, this story is just a fluff piece that happens after JL - enjoy! ~ Maiden


End file.
